


Temporary Solution

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Dean -freeform, Babysitter!Gabriel, Daddy!Cas, Daddy!Sam, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Mental Regression, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is tired of his brother's anger and decides that he needs to stop it. With the help of Castiel, Sam mentally regresses Dean, and decides to "re-raise" him as a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam sat in the library of the bunker, a pen in hand and an empty notebook in his lap. Something needed to be done about his brother, before he got any worse.

Lately, Dean's anger and aggression had been off the charts, as he would get mad over the simplest of things. Sam didn't exactly know what was making Dean act like this, but he knew one thing, he needed help. 

Sam gives a heavy sigh, and thinks for a while, but nothing he thinks of would work on Dean, except maybe one thing....regression. "Regression! That's it! I'll just send Dean back to babyhood, and re-raise him. But how? I don't wanna force it. Maybe Cas could help?" Sam thinks to himself. 

Sam placed the pen and notebook on the floor, and pulled out his phone, dialing Cas' number, and waiting for him to answer. It seemed like forever, but Cas finally answered his phone. 

"Hey, Cas, I think I found a solution to our problem with Dean. What do you know about regression?" Sam asks, in a worried tone, afraid Dean will overhear.  
"Well....I think you should come over, so we can discuss the plan in more detail. Okay, I'm in the library right now, and Dean is in his room, taking a nap. I'll see you then, Cas." Sam says, as he turns his phone off and puts it back in his pocket. 

He then decides to get on his laptop, and search for some of the items that will be needed for Dean's regression. He is surprised by how many sites there were that sold baby clothing and diapers big enough to fit Dean. The unfortunate thing, is that everything was so expensive, that he wouldn't be able to afford much for his brother. He mainly needed a few onesies, a pacifier, and maybe some diapers, even though he could just get those at the store.

The sound of wings flapping is heard, as Castiel appears in the library, in front of Sam. "Hey, Cas. I found some things that would help us with Dean, after we regress him." Sam says, turning his laptop around to show Cas. Cas looks at the items, a confused look forming on his face. "Sam, I think we should be figuring out how we will regress Dean, before we delve into the necessities." Cas says, as he pulls out a chair and sits down, facing Sam. 

"Okay...let's do that, then." "I know one way to regress Dean, without having to worry about him fighting us. It won't exactly be forced. It's a special spell in Enochian, that can be used in this type of situation. Otherwise, I don't know of any other way to regress him." 

"Well, with that being said, I think we have it all planned out, now. But we need to schedule a time to do it, and we need to have our supplies ready. Do you think you could pick up some things from town, Cas? Here, I'll make a list for you." Sam says, picking up the pen and the notebook. He quickly makes a list of the main items needed and hands it to Cas. 

Cas looks at the list, and the sound of wings flapping heard once more, as Cas vanishes, leaving Sam to finish concocting their plan. Sam goes back to his laptop, and orders a few things for Dean; a pacifier that had a teat so big, it could probably choke someone, locking fleece mittens and booties, and two t-shirt style adult baby onesies. 

Sam felt happy with his purchases, and trusted that everything would fall into place. They couldn't let anything screw up this plan, or else they'd be in deep shit.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, at the supermarket, Cas was busy loading a shopping cart with the rest of the needed supplies for Dean. He'd gotten food, changing supplies, and bottles, so far. Cas feels awkward about buying these things, but babies required lots of supplies, even if the "baby", was a grown man. Cas sighs, as he made his way to the incontinence section of the store, where he was met by two long rows of diapers in all sizes, and types. 

Cas looks down at the list, and sees that Sam put 'medium' out beside the word diapers, so he would know what size to get. Cas looks over and spots a package of medium sized diapers. He reaches down and picks up the package, examining it and putting it into the cart. On his way to the checkout counter, Cas grabs a stuffed bear for Dean. 

Back at the bunker, Sam is working on a schedule for Dean's needs that will be divided between him and Cas, as Sam would more than likely need help with Dean. "....Okay, I guess I can do the diaper changing for the first half, and Cas can in the second....that is....if he can even change a diaper. Damn it! I'll probably have to teach him." Sam mumbles to no one in particular. 

Sam goes to the bathroom, leaving the schedule out on the table. When Sam returns, he runs into Cas, who has several plastic bags in his hands, each one full of baby stuff. "Is this everything, Sam?" Cas asks, a bit annoyed that he had to go shopping for something like that. 

Sam takes the bags from Cas, and places them on the table, looking through each one. "Yes, that's everything. Thanks, Cas. Now...let's go over this schedule." Sam says, as he picks up the schedule and explains it to Cas, who surprisingly understands. 

"So, we have everything planned out....so I think tomorrow night is when we should put our plan into action." Sam says, sitting down at the table, and folding his hands together. Cas agrees. But Sam wonders how he will keep all this baby stuff from Dean. He couldn't let him see it, as it increased their chances of fucking up the plan. But tomorrow was still hours away.


	2. Chapter 2

When the next day arrived, both Sam and Cas were on high alert, doing their best to keep Dean busy so they could start setting things up. But Dean started to grow suspicious of the two men's behavior. This wasn't typical behavior for either of them, especially Cas, who was always so diligent. 

Dean grumbled as he sat in his room, looking through some of their old papers and case files, sorting them by date, and alphabetically. This soon got old, though, and Dean eventually stopped, putting the files away. 

Cas hears footsteps descending the stairs, and looks up, seeing Dean. He gulps and goes to warn Sam, that Dean is coming down the stairs. "Sam....Dean's coming. What are we going to do with all that?" Cas asks, pointing to the box of supplies sitting on the table. "We'll just move them. It's okay, Cas. Everything's basically set up, anyway." Sam says, as he hears Dean's footsteps approaching. He panics and picks up the box, closing it and putting it on the floor.

"What's going on in here? I heard some noises from upstairs. I'd like to know what you guys are doing down here, and why I can't be part of it." Dean says, folding his arms, as he looks Sam straight in the eye, giving him a look that he usually had when he was pissed off. 

Sam feels a huge lump forming in his throat. He gulps and sighs. "The truth is....we got you a present, and we wanted to surprise you with it. That's why we've been keeping you busy today. We'll give you the present, later." Sam says, beads of sweat forming on his face. 

Dean glares at Sam for a few seconds longer, then heads back upstairs. Cas sighs and looks at Sam. "That was close. He almost ruined the plan. We need to hurry, Sam. The spell takes a little while to work. I can perform it now, so we can start the regression quicker." Cas says. Sam gives Cas a trusting nod, and picks the box up, placing it on the table, again. 

"Alright Cas, do your thing. I'm going to check and make sure that everything is ready, here." Sam says, as he opens the box, and looks through it, mumbling to himself, as he puts the supplies on the table, organizing them, so that they can just grab what they need, and not have to waste time, looking for it. Sam gets so lost in setting up the stuff, that he doesn't even hear Cas performing the spell. 

Cas turns to Sam, and watches him. "Sam....I've already performed the spell. It should take no longer than 10 minutes to take effect. I suggest we grab the necessary supplies and go check on Dean." Cas says, picking up the stuffed bear, and a towel, before heading upstairs. Sam picks up a diaper, and changing supplies, quickly following Cas. 

Dean looks up at the two men that have come into his room, with glazed over eyes, and a drool-soaked shirt. Everything is confusing. The room is spinning, and his head is throbbing. His adult mentality fading away, leaving behind an infant in a man's body. 

Sam looks at Cas, an excited grin replacing his frown. The spell had worked, and Dean was now a 'baby'. Wait....Dean was now a baby! And these two men had him all to themselves. 

"We need to get him in a diaper, before he has an accident on the bed. Put that towel down, Cas." Sam says, as he sits on the edge of the bed, pulling Dean onto his lap, and quickly slipping his shirt off, throwing it on the floor, followed by his pants and underwear. Sam then lays Dean on the towel, rubbing his tummy in little circles, to try and keep him calm, so he can quickly put the diaper on. 

Dean feels very uncomfortable with this, and starts fussing, flailing his limbs out of frustration. "Cas, hold him down, so I can get the damn diaper on him!" Sam yells, as he lifts Dean's legs and butt into the air long enough to lay the diaper out. Cas grabs Dean's wrists, gently pinning them to the bed. Sam sighs, as he fastens on the last tape.

Cas sees that Sam has successfully gotten Dean in the diaper, and lets go of his wrists, running a hand through Dean's short hair, earning him a smile.  
"There we go, Dean. There's no need for fussing, baby boy. We're here to take care of you." Sam coos in a soft voice, as he pulls out one of the onesies, and slips it on Dean, snapping it closed over his diaper. 

Sam steps back, admiring his work with a satisfied grin. "Alright. What should we do now, huh? I bet you'd like something to eat, wouldn't you, Dean?" Sam coos, as he watches Dean bring his index finger to his mouth, and suckle on it. "No, Dean. Don't suck on your finger, that's icky. Come on, let's go see about fixing you a bottle." Sam coos, as he reaches down and picks Dean up, supporting his bottom. 

The three men make their way down the stairs, and head to the kitchen. Sam sits down at the table, maneuvering Dean, so that he's lying back in his arms. Cas grabs a bottle from the fridge, and hands it to Sam, sitting down beside him. Sam takes the bottle from Cas, and sighs. "Okay, Dean. Open up for Sammy." Sam coos, bringing the nipple to Dean's mouth.

Dean feels the rubber nipple touch his lips. Instinctively, he opened his mouth, and started suckling on the bottle. Sam looks down at Dean, watching him suckling on the bottle, slowly drinking down the contents. "Oh. Look at you, drinking that bottle. Dean's a thirsty baby, isn't he? Yes, he is." Sam coos, tilting the bottle a little, so Dean could drink better. 

Once Dean had finished the bottle, and had been burped, Sam decided that he wanted to play with Dean, and see just how much he had been regressed.  
"Cas, you picked up toys for Dean, didn't you?" Cas nods, and gets up, going to the library where the box of baby stuff is, and grabbing the teddy bear.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

When Cas returns, he sees that Sam has laid Dean on a blanket, with a pillow underneath his head. He walks over to the two men, and sits down, handing Sam the teddy bear. "Are there any other toys?" Sam asks, looking down at the soft, tan colored bear. "No. I was in a hurry to get back, so I just grabbed that. We can pick up more, later." Cas says. Sam sighs, and holds the bear over Dean, allowing him to grab it from him. 

Dean reaches up, clumsily grabbing the teddy and slowly pulling out of Sam's hand with a soft gurgle. Dean holds the bear close, chewing on one of its' ears, drool dribbling onto it. Sam looks at Cas and grins. His eyes then fall back on Dean, who is still chewing on the bears ear. Sam can't help but smile at his brother's infantile behavior, he's glad that they decided on doing this, but part of him wishes they could've done it before. 

"Is Mr. Bear yummy, Deano? He must be, the way you keep chewin' on him." Sam coos, as he reaches down and ruffles Dean's hair, gently running the tip of his finger along Dean's head, until he reaches his nose. He smiles and gives Dean's nose a gentle tap, which sends a wave of happiness through his brother, causing him to giggle and squirm.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

After a while of playing, Sam decides to check Dean's diaper. He knows it can't possibly still be dry. Not with Dean wearing it. Sam scoots down to the end of the blanket, reaching forward and gently running his index finger along the leg of Dean's diaper, feeling wetness. "Uh oh! I think it time to change someone's diaper. Cas, do you mind getting the supplies for me?" Sam asks, as he started undoing the snaps on Dean's onesie, opening it and getting it out of the way, so he can change Dean. 

"Sure." Cas says, as he goes to get the necessary supplies for the change. Cas grabs a diaper, wipes and powder, before returning to Sam, who has Dean all ready to be changed. He hands the supplies to Sam, and sits back down, watching curiously. 

"Okay, let's get you into a dry diaper, Dean." Sam coos, as he unfastens the tabs and pulls the diaper open, scrunching up his nose at the pungent smell of urine. He grabs a baby wipe and gently starts wiping Dean all over. Dean fusses, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He doesn't like the feeling of the cool wipes against his skin. "I know, I know. It doesn't feel very good, does it? I'll be done, soon. I promise." Sam coos, as he wipes off the remaining mess, placing the wipes in the diaper, rolling it up, and putting it to the side. Sam picks up the other diaper and unfolds it, lifting Dean's legs, as he slides it under him. Sam puts Dean back down, and adds a generous amount of powder, to his privates. He brings the diaper up between his legs and tapes it on. "There we go. That feels so much better now, doesn't it, Deano? Yes, it does." Sam coos, as he starts snapping up Dean's onesie. 

Sam is proud of himself for being able to successfully change a diaper. Dean's the expert at this stuff, not him. He wasn't near as good with kids as Dean was. But Dean only knew how to do all that, from experience. Sam looks at Dean, who has gone back to chewing on his bear, again. He smiles, as he gets up and goes to throw away the wet diaper, before Dean can get a hold of it. 

Cas looks down at Dean, watching him chew on the bear, glad that he likes it. Cas had grown fond of Dean on a deeper level, but because of the regression, the only thing he can be to Dean, now, is a caregiver. It's not that Cas didn't mind helping out with Dean, but he just wasn't cut out for this type of thing. Yes, he was an Angel, but that doesn't mean that he didn't have feelings and desires, like everyone else. But he knows that Sam can't do this alone, and he had no one else to help him. Of course he was going to do the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam comes back to the blanket, he notices that Cas won't take his eyes off of Dean. "Cas, you okay? You've been really quiet, since this started." Sam says, as he pulls a pacifier out of his shirt pocket, and pops it in Dean's mouth. Cas looks up at Sam. "I'm fine, Sam. Really. I'm just getting used to seeing Dean, like this, is all." Cas says. "Okay, well, I think it's time we try and get Dean to nap. He needs one, so he won't be fussy, later." Sam says. 

Sam leans down and picks Dean up, gently cradling him in his arms. He smiles and starts rocking him, humming softly. Sam watches his brothers eyelids start to droop, and rocks him a bit slower. It isn't long before Dean is asleep, thanks to the gentle rocking and humming, provided by Sam. 

Sam smiles down at Dean, getting up with him in his arms, being careful not to jostle the sleeping "baby". God knows what kind of a tantrum Dean would throw if he was woken up. Sam didn't want to find out. "Here, Cas, can you take him for a sec? I gotta set up a place for him to sleep." Sam says, as he gently placed Dean into Cas' arms. 

Cas sighs as he awkwardly holds Dean, a bit uncomfortable with the situation. Sam quickly grabs a blanket and a few pillows, and makes a palette on the floor. Cas gently lays Dean down on the blanket, making sure his head lands on a pillow. He'd hate to cause Dean any discomfort, especially in his current mental state. 

Both men watch the regressed man sleeping quietly, smiling down at him. Sam couldn't get over how cute Dean looked, all curled up beneath a blanket, hugging Mr. Bear close to his chest. It truly was an amazing sight, not one you'd see every day. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Sam paced back and forth around the room, getting himself all worked up, worrying about Dean. It had been nearly four hours since he laid Dean down for a nap. "Oh. Surely he would be awake by now, Cas. He's been asleep for almost four hours." Sam says, turning to face Cas, a worried expression on his face. 

Cas sighs. "Sam, I'm sure he'll wake up, soon. Just let him finish resting." Cas says, as he looks through a book in the library. He's getting rather annoyed with Sam's worrying, even though Sam is just concerned about his brother. 

Another fifteen minutes pass, and Dean is now starting to slowly wake up. Sam stops,when he hears soft whimpers, and goes to check on Dean. Sam walks over to the palette on the floor, stooping down, and grinning. 

"Hey, Deano. Did you have a nice nap? You were sleeping for a long time, buddy. I was getting worried about you." Sam coos, as he uncovers Dean, and places his hands beneath his armpits, gently lifting him up, and holding him on his hip. "You hungry, Deano? Let's go get you something to eat." Sam coos, as he carries Dean to the kitchen, placing him in a chair. 

"Cas, can you come keep an eye on Dean, while I get his food ready?" Sam asks, smiling at Dean, who just sits in the chair, looking around curiously. Cas walks into the kitchen, standing beside Dean, placing a hand on his chest, when he starts to lean forward. 

Sam works quickly, opening a jar of banana baby food, and grabbing a spoon. He walks back over to Dean, pulling out a chair, and sitting down in front of him. Sam grins as he dips the spoon into the jar, getting a very small scoop of food. He looked at Dean, and maneuvered the spoon close to his mouth, gently tickling him, making him open his mouth momentarily, so he could spoon the food inside. 

Dean moves his tongue around, contemplating the taste. The texture was weird and gooey, but the taste was good, so he swallowed the bite, and opened his mouth for more. "More? You like that, don't you, Deano?" Sam asks, getting a bigger spoonful of food. This time, he makes airplane noises and pretends the spoon is an airplane, which amuses Dean. 

It isn't long before Dean has eaten the entire jar of food. Sam tsks, as he starts cleaning Dean's face with a damp cloth, amazed that Dean didn't get food all over himself. There was the tiniest glob on the front of his onesie, but other than that, he was mess free. "You're such a good boy, Dean, eating up all your food!" Sam coos, praising Dean for his efforts.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, up we go, buddy." Sam coos as he reaches down, and lifts Dean into his arms, taking him to go play again. Cas joins them, sitting in one of the armchairs in the library. Sam sits on the blanket with Dean, pulling out Mr. Bear and making it tickle him. Dean giggles and squirms, trying to get away from the tickling bear, but Sam wouldn't let up, and just kept tickling him. It finally ended when Dean managed to pull the bear out of his brothers hands. 

"Oh, you win, Deano. You can have him." Sam coos, as he ruffles Dean's hair. Dean sat there, hugging the bear close to his chest, looking over at Cas, who, once again, had his eyes fixated on Dean. 

Dean cuddled the bear a little while longer, but he started to get a funny feeling in his tummy. It was making weird sounds, and was hurting a bit, causing Dean to grip the bear tight. Cas picked up on this. "Sam, I think Dean is about to have a bowel movement." Cas says, still watching Dean. Cas was right, because immediately after he told Sam, Dean started grunting, and pushed a mess into his diaper, whining softly as he finished. 

The horrid smell hit Sam, and he involuntarily gagged, from how bad it was. Sam scooted over to Dean, and laid him on his back, unsnapping his onesie, and beginning the task of changing Dean's messy diaper, nearly vomiting when he saw the mess Dean had produced. It took longer than the first change, but Sam managed to get Dean clean and smelling fresh again, without losing his lunch. 

"Man, you sure know how to fill a diaper, Dean." Sam says, as he's washing his hands in the kitchen. Cas sighs and looks at Dean, then at Sam, who is walking over to the blanket. 

"Sam, may I speak with you, privately?" Cas asks. "Oh, yeah, sure." Sam says, as the two walk over to the corner. "Sam, are you really comfortable with caring for Dean like this? I know he's your brother, but this just doesn't seem right. I feel as if we could've done something different to solve Dean's anger problems." Cas says, peeking over Sam's shoulder, to make sure Dean is okay. 

"What do you mean, Cas? You were in on this just as much as I was. I know it's strange, but nothing I thought of would've worked. And I didn't hear you coming up with any bright ideas, either. This was a big decision, and I just went with it. And I haven't seen Dean get upset once, since this started, so yeah, I think I made the right choice." Sam says, his voice raising slightly. 

Dean tilts his head slightly, whimpering when Sam raises his voice. He watches the two bickering back and forth, wondering what they're saying. Even though he had the mentality of a baby, he still knew when there was tension in the room, and right now, it was increasing by the minute.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam looks over at Dean, and a wave of compassion washes over him. He sighs and makes his way over to Dean, bending down and picking him up, smiling whenever Dean lays his head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Dean. I'm so sorry you had to see us arguing, buddy. I think we're okay, now. Aren't we, Cas?" Sam asks, looking in Cas' direction. Cas nods, returning to his chair. Sam gently rubs Dean's back, planting a soft kiss on the middle of his forehead, which earned Sam a smile.

As nighttime approached, Sam decided that he would try to give Dean a bath. It wasn't going to be easy, and he knew Dean was going to fight him. But Sam wanted a clean baby boy, and he was going to get one, whether Dean liked it or not.

"Dean, it's time for a bath, okay buddy?" Sam says, looking down at Dean, who looked a bit uneasy at the idea of a bath. Sam rubs Dean's back, and carries him to the bathroom.   
_______________________________________________________________________________

When Sam arrived at the bathroom, he laid Dean on a towel, and stripped him naked. He grabbed a handtowel and laid it over his penis, so if he needed to pee, he wouldn't get everything wet. Sam turned on the faucet, and let the tub fill up halfway with warm water, keeping an eye on Dean as he did so.

Once the tub was full enough, Sam shut off the water, checking it to make sure it wasn't too hot for Dean. "Okay, Dean. I'm just gonna sit you down, here....." Sam says, as he gently sits Dean in the tub. Dean squirms in Sam's grip, trying to wiggle himself free. He didn't want a bath. Dean whimpers softly, kicking out a bit, and nearly sliding down into the tub. "Whoa, Dean! I got you." Sam says, as he pulls Dean up, and places a hand behind his back to support him.

Sam smiles, as he lathers up a bath mitten designed to look like a duck, and gently starts washing Dean, starting at his chest and working his way down. Sam coos and talks to Dean, as he's washing him. Dean doesn't understand what Sam is saying, but he likes to hear the sound of his voice. He finds it comforting. Sam paused when he got to Dean's penis. He knows that it needs to be washed, too. Sam sighed, and gently started to wash Dean's penis, trying to make it quick, because he could tell Dean was not enjoying it at all.

Picking up a cup, Sam rinses off Dean's body. Now came the part he dreaded most, washing Dean's hair. Sam sighed, as he scooped up some water and gently poured it over Dean's head. Dean didn't like that one bit. He fusses, and coughs, as some of the water goes into his mouth.

"I know. This isn't very fun. I'm so sorry." Sam coos, as he squirts a bit of shampoo on Dean's head, and rubs it in, gently massaging Dean's scalp, as well. "Okay, I have to pour the water on you again, bud." Sam coos, as he covers Dean's eyes with one hand, and uses the other to pour the water over his head. Dean is full fledged crying, now. His face is red, and his breath hitching.

Being a baby wasn't all it's cracked up to be. "Okay, Dean. It's over. It's all over. Time to get you out." Sam coos, as he drains the water, and lifts Dean out of the tub, wrapping him up, in a warm, soft towel, and drying him off.   
_______________________________________________________________________________

In the bedroom, Sam is having a difficult time getting Dean in a diaper. Dean keeps kicking out and squirming, trying to get away from Sam. "Oh, Dean. Please hold still." Sam begs, rolling Dean onto his back, and getting him onto the already powdered diaper. Sam sighs and hands Dean Mr. Bear, to try and distract him.

Dean gurgles and hugs the bear, chewing on its ear, as he did before. Sam takes this opportunity to quickly fasten on the diaper. Once it's done, Sam lets out an exhausted sigh.

Sam grabs the t-shirt that's laying beside Dean, and slips it over Dean's head, threading his arms through the sleeves and pulling it down, smiling at Dean, who was still chewing on the bears ear. "You know, Dean, I bet if Mr. Bear could talk, he probably tell you to stop chewing on his ear. What do you think?" Sam coos, as he tickles the underside of Dean's foot, before he pulls a sock onto it, repeating the action with the other one.

"Alright. You're all ready for bed, Dean. Now, let's go feed you a bottle, okay?" Sam says, as he picks Dean up, holding him on his hip, as he made his way downstairs, where Cas was in the kitchen, warming up a bottle for Dean. Sam acknowledges this, and smiles.

"You wanna feed him, Cas? It's really easy. Come on, I'll help you." Sam says, as he leads Cas over to a chair, and has him sit down. Sam grins, as he places Dean in Cas' arms.

Cas gently leans Dean back, cradling him with one arm, while he used his other to hold the bottle. Cas brought the bottle to Dean's lips. Dean opened his mouth, and latched onto the nipple, suckling down the warm formula. "That's a good boy, drink up." Cas cooed, as he gently patted Dean's diapered bottom.

It isn't long, before Dean has finished the whole bottle. Cas gently pulls the bottle from Dean's lips. Sam places a burp cloth over Cas' shoulder, and watches, as he sits Dean up, and gently pats his back, until Dean lets out a decent-sized burp.

Dean let out a tired yawn, before falling asleep in Cas’ arms. Cas was amazed. In all of his existence he had never felt such a tenderness before. This helpless being felt safe enough to fall asleep in his arms. It was humbling and Cas did not want to let it go. Dean drooled heavily as he slept, getting some on Cas’ trenchcoat. He tried to roll over, but there was not enough room.

Sam watched as Cas held Dean, and smiled. Cas was so enthralled, that he did not even notice the growing wet spot on his coat. "Here, I'll take him, Cas. He's already drooling on you." Sam says, as he gently lifts Dean into his arms, smiling at Cas, before going to put Dean to bed. He would never admit it, but Cas wasn't too bad, at being Dean's caretaker. Maybe that's why he was so uncomfortable with Dean being like this, because he was embarrassed to show Sam, that he was more than capable of tending to Dean.

When they reach the bedroom, Sam gently lays Dean on the bed, surrounding him with extra pillows, to make sure he didn't roll off the bed during the night, and hurt himself. Then, Sam just stood there, and watched his brother sleep, placing Mr. Bear next to him, so he wouldn't feel alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is shorter than the others. I've had a lot going on, so I haven't had that much time to work on it.

The next morning, Sam is awakened by Cas, who gently shakes him. "What? Oh, good morning, Cas. What's Dean doing? Is he awake, yet?" He asks, sitting up, in his chair. "Yes, Dean's awake. I've already changed and fed him, for you. He's sitting on his blanket with his bear." Cas says, pointing to the blanket on the floor, where Dean sat, dressed in a pale green onesie, and a pair of socks, hugging Mr.Bear close to his chest. 

 

Sam smiles, and gets up, stretching, before walking over to the blanket, ruffling Dean's hair. "Hey, Deano. Did Cas get you ready this morning? Did he? Yes, he did. Oh, come here, my sweet boy." Sam coos, as he leans down, and picks Dean up, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for taking care of him, Cas. You're actually... really good at tending to Dean. Maybe you could watch him today, so I can go pick up some more stuff?" Sam asks. 

 

"Oh, uh, sure. I don't mind watching him." Cas says, as he pours himself a cup of coffee. "Great. I'll go after breakfast, then." Sam says, as he goes over to the cabinet, and pulls down a box of cereal, fixing himself a bowl. 

 

Cas places his cup of coffee on the table, and walks over to Dean, bending down and picking him up, holding him tightly in his arms, as he carried him over to a chair and sat down. "Isn't he heavy, Cas?" Sam asks, amazed at how easily Cas can pick Dean up. "No. I'm an Angel, remember? I'm quite strong, so Dean is nothing to me. He weighs as much as a small child." Cas says. Sam feels stupid, as he knew Cas was an Angel with incredible strength.

 

Cas grins, and lets out a soft chuckle, as Dean reaches up, and pats at his stubbled face curiously, letting out an amused giggle. Sam watches Cas and Dean while he eats, smiling at the display. Sam finishes eating and places the empty bowl and spoon in the sink to be washed later. 

 

"Well, I guess I should get going. I won't be gone long, Cas." Sam says, as he grabs the keys to the impala, and heads out the door. It takes a minute for the thought to register in Dean's infantile mind, but he soon realizes that Sam is gone. He abruptly stops what he's doing, and looks up at Cas, his lower lip starting to wobble, as tears form in his eyes. 

 

Cas, sensing that Dean was on the verge of crying, started to rub his back, as he moved him close to his chest, his head resting on his shoulder. It was quiet for a moment, until Cas suddenly got an earful of Dean's loud, upset cry. Cas looked up and sighed, moving his hand behind Dean's head, gently massaging his scalp. 

 

Miraculously, it worked, as Dean's cries began to dissipate, and were replaced with a relaxed coo. "There, there, Dean. It's alright, now. Everything's going to be alright. I promise you." Cas crooned, into Dean's ear, as he continued massaging his scalp. Cas noticed how relaxed Dean was becoming, and smiled, amazed that Dean could be calmed by the simplest of things. Dean held on with desperation, slowly relaxing into contentment as Castiel stroked his hair in touched disbelief. 

 

"Alright, Dean. How about we move you onto the blanket, okay? I need to change your diaper again." Cas says, as he gently lays Dean on the blanket, chuckling when he rolls onto his tummy, and starts to pull himself along, inching across the floor using the weakened muscles in his arms and legs. Dean looks back at Cas, who is halfway across the room. "Where do you think you're going, little man?" Cas coos, as he goes after Dean, reaching down to grab him. Dean giggles as Cas scoops him up, and takes him back to the blanket, changing his wet diaper. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

At the store, Sam is paying for Dean's stuff, which was pretty pricy, even if it was just toys and clothes. But Dean needed some different things to keep him happy and occupied, and that bear would get boring after a while. Sam sighs, as he places the bags in the passenger seat of the impala, and heads home, eager to see Dean. He's missed him, and he wasn't even gone more than two hours. 

 

Cas sits Dean up, and grabs Mr. Bear, making it tickle Dean, as he saw Sam do before. And just like with Sam, Dean giggled and squirmed, trying to get away from the bear. "I guess your weakness is tickling, huh, Dean?" Cas coos, as he hands Dean his bear. Dean babbles and holds the bear up, offering it to Cas. Cas reached out and slowly took the bear from Dean, thanking him. But he caught himself staring at Dean's innocent face. His eyes held a delicate wonder that the fallen angel had never seen in them before. He smiled. 

 

Sam walks into the bunker, sighing softly, as he places the bags of supplies on the table. “Cas? where are you two?” Sam calls out, as he makes his way to the library. “We’re right here, Sam. Dean and I were just playing. He missed you, and he was crying after you left. But I know how to calm him down. He loves it whenever I massage his scalp..” Cas says, smiling at Dean, who is reaching for Mr. Bear. 

Cas smiles and hands the bear back to Dean, chuckling as Dean topples over, lying on his side, and hugging his bear. "He sure loves that bear." Sam says, as he grins down at his "baby" brother. 

"Hey, Deano. I bought you some new toys, and some footie jammies. You wanna try them on, buddy?" Sam asks, pulling the pajamas out of the bag, and showing them to Dean, who rolled onto his back, and gurgled adorably. "I'll take that as a yes. Come here, big guy." Sam coos, as he picks Dean up, and cuddles him, as he heads upstairs to Dean's room. 

Once he reaches the bedroom, he lays Dean down, and removes his onesie. "Now, let's see here..." Sam mumbles, as he unzips the sleeper and rolls Dean onto it, grabbing his feet and slipping them into the legs, doing the same with his arms, until Dean was in the sleeper. Then , he zipped it up, and tickled Dean's tummy, a grin forming on his face, when he hears Dean squeal and giggle. 

"Oh, those fit you just right, baby boy. Let's take you back downstairs and show Cas. Then we'll get you some lunch, okay?" Sam coos, as he scoops Dean up, and starts carrying him back down the stairs, excited to show Cas how cute Dean looked in his new outfit.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam smiles, as he carries Dean into the library, holding him on his hip, supporting his bottom with his hand. "Hey, Cas, check out Dean's new pajamas. Aren't they cute?" Sam asks, as Dean starts drooling on his shoulder. 

Cas turns and looks at Dean, smiling at the sight of the regressed hunter dressed in blue pajamas that appeared to be designed to look like a dog. "I like them, Sam. And, yes, they are quite adorable." Cas says, a bit confused as to why Dean was wearing pajamas during the day, when they were usually worn at night. 

"Alright, Deano, let's go feed you some lunch, huh? I bet you're getting hungry, little man." Sam coos, as he carries Dean to the kitchen, sitting him down in a chair. 

"Hey, Cas, can you grab a bib for Dean, please?" Sam asks, as he picks out some food to feed Dean. "Hmm. How about some peaches, Deano? You wanna try some peaches, bud?" Sam coos, turning to face Dean. Dean babbles, and pats his hands against his legs. 

Cas walks into the kitchen, and goes over to Dean, tying a bib around his neck, and smiling at him. Sam opens the jar of peaches, and goes over to Dean, sitting down in a chair in front of him. "Hey, you wanna feed him this time, Cas?" Sam asks, turning to face Cas. 

"Sure." Cas says, taking the jar and spoon from Sam, and sitting down in the chair in front of Dean. Cas gets a small scoop of food, and starts to slowly bring the spoon to Dean's mouth. "Open up, Dean." Cas coos, waiting for the young man to open his mouth. 

Dean opens up with a soft coo, excited to be fed, especially by Cas. Cas smiles and spoons the food into Dean's mouth, frowning a little, when Dean screws up his face. Sam can't help but let out a slight chuckle, at seeing his brother make that face. "Oh, Deano. You're funny." He says, using the cloth part of Dean's bib, to wipe off his face. 

Cas sighs, as he repeats the previous motion of feeding Dean, getting more food in his mouth, this time. "Good boy, Dean. You're getting much less messy than before. Okay, another two spoonfuls and you’re done." Cas coos, as he gets another spoonful of food. Cas' voice is a soothing rush of sound, and Dean opens his mouth obediently, eyes bright and fixed on his caretaker, as he eats the last spoonful of peaches. 

"Good job, Dean. You ate all your food. I'm so proud of you." Sam coos, as he takes the empty jar and the spoon from Cas, taking them over to the sink, to be washed later.   
_____________________________________________________________________

Sam smiles as he sits on the floor, showing Dean some of his new toys, which he seemed to really enjoy. Sam picks up a toy, a little giraffe that squeaks. "Look at this, baby boy. You want it? I bet you do." Sam coos, as he gives the toy to Dean. Dean looks at the toy for a moment, then squeezes it, causing it to let out a loud squeak, making Dean giggle excitedly. 

Sam and Cas couldn't help but smile at Dean's happy giggles, and smiling face. They'd never seen him so happy before, well, not in a long time. He was always so serious, and never really let go, like this. It was a reassuring feeling, knowing that Dean had taken to the regression so well, and didn't try to fight it. 

Dean brings the toy to his mouth, chewing on it, enjoying the feeling of soft rubber against his teeth. "You like that toy, don't you, Dean? And you can chew on this one, give Mr. Bear a break." Sam coos, as he reaches up and rubs Dean's tummy in soothing little circles. 

Dean squirmed and smiled, enjoying Sam's gentle touch. But the growing pressure in his bowels, were not so enjoyable, as it was causing him great discomfort. Dean's face quickly changed to an unhappy expression, and his brows furrowed, as he let out a loud fart.

"Oh, Dean, do you need to poop, buddy? I think you do. Let me grab the supplies, okay?" Sam says, as he gets up and grabs the changing supplies, and an extra set of clothes, in case they were needed. He returned to Dean, who was grunting and straining, as he pushed out the mess. 

Sam kneeled down in front of Dean, and gave him a smile. "That's it, Deano, push it out." Sam coos, as he watches Dean's expression change, into one of relief. He chuckles, as he sets out the supplies, and looks up at Cas. "Hey, Cas, why don't you change him this time? We're supposed to be taking turns, anyway." Sam says. 

Cas nods. "Very well, then. I'll....do my best." Cas says, as he kneels down in front of Dean, and unzips his sleeper, taking it off and placing it aside.   
"Okay, let's see here...." Cas says, as he untapes Dean's diaper, not opening it, just yet. He keeps one hand, on the diaper, as he turns to get out a few wipes. Then, he turns back, and opens up the diaper, gagging slightly. The mess was disgusting and smelled absolutely horrid, and all Dean had eaten was peaches, and baby formula. "Ugh. This is disgusting. How do you deal with this?" He asks, as he takes a wipe, and starts to clean Dean's bottom. 

"Get used to it, Cas. Humans do that, and now that we've changed Dean's diet, it's most likely going to get worse." Sam says, chuckling as he watched Cas change Dean. 

Cas sighed, as he snugly fastened on the new diaper, threading Dean's legs and arms into the sleeper, and zipping it up again. He picked up the dirty diaper, and took it to be disposed of. 

While Cas was doing that, Sam leaned down, and picked Dean up, smiling as he laid his head on his shoulder, and yawned. "I think someone's ready for a nap. Come on, Dean, let's go get you in bed, buddy." Sam coos, as he carries Dean up to his room, and lays him on the bed, giving him a pacifier and making sure he's nice and comfortable, before turning off the light, and heading back downstairs. 

__________________________________________________________________

"Is he sleeping?" Cas asks. "Yeah. I just put him down for a nap." Sam says, as he sits down at the table, and sighs. Taking care of Dean was a lot of work, but it was worth it, to see him happy.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later, Dean started to wake up, yawning, and starting to stretch, but there was not enough room in Sam's arms to do that. He let out a frustrated whine and started fussing. Upon hearing Dean start to fuss, Sam shushed him and cradled him, gently rubbing his tummy in soothing circles to try and calm him. Surprisingly, it worked, and Dean's fussing soon subsided, only a whimper or two escaping from the hunter's mouth. 

 

"It's okay, baby boy. You just want some room to move around, don't you?" Sam cooed, as he gently placed Dean down on his blanket and patted his bottom. "There you go." He said. 

 

Dean instantly started to crawl around, stretching out his limbs after that long nap. He gurgled and slowly started to crawl off the blanket, almost halfway across the room, before Sam walked over to him, and picked him up, carrying him back over to the blanket. "Stay, Dean." He commanded, sitting back down in the chair. 

 

Cas decided to join them, handing Sam a cup of coffee, as he sat down in the chair beside him. Dean saw Cas and smiled, making his way over to him, gurgling adorably. Cas looked down at Dean and smiled. 

 

"Hello, Dean." The angel said, as he ruffled Dean's soft hair and tapped his nose, making Dean go cross-eyed for a moment. "So, what do you think we should do tomorrow?" Sam asks. Cas just shrugs. "Hmm...maybe we could go to the park or something?" Sam suggests. 

 

They hadn't taken Dean out in public, yet, because they were afraid of how people would treat them. But Sam figured that it would be okay, to take Dean out to the park, as there were so many people there, that it was likely no one would even notice Dean. 

 

"Okay, the park it is, then. Dean's going to have so much fun!" Sam says, as he picks Dean up, and sits him on his lap, gently bouncing him on his knee. Dean giggled at this, and it made Sam and Cas laugh, too. Once the fun was over, Sam turned Dean to face him. "What'cha doin', big guy?" He cooed, as he ruffled Dean's hair. Dean just smiled at Sam, as he grunted and filled his diaper, right there on Sam's lap. 

 

"Okay, stinker, let's go change you, alright?" Sam cooed, as he took Dean upstairs to be changed, lying him down on the bed, and unzipping his sleeper and removing it, before sighing and untaping Dean's diaper, and gagging a bit, which made Dean giggle. "You think that's funny, huh? Well, it's not. No, it's not. You stink, Dean. Yeah, you're a stinky little boy." Sam cooed, as he wiped Dean clean and removed the soiled diaper, replacing it with a clean one. He dressed Dean in a t-shirt, and threw the stinky diaper away before going back downstairs. 

 

Cas smiled when he saw Dean looking a lot more relieved, and offered to take him, so Sam could have a break. "You know, we should really build him a nursery. He needs a crib, and a changing table. It wouldn't hurt." Sam said, as he sat down in a chair and relaxed a bit. 

 

"Do you want a new room, Dean? I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Cas cooed, as he held Dean in his arms, and smoothed down his messy hair. Then, he sat down on the floor with Dean and grabbed a few of his toys, playing with him, smiling whenever he heard him laugh adorably. 

 

Sam watched Dean interacting with Cas and smiled. He was glad that he had Cas there to help him out with Dean, because Dean would be too hard to care for on his own. Dean gurgled and patted the floor with his hands, smiling up at Cas, as he shifted, making his diaper crinkle softly. Cas smiled back at Dean, handing him a soft foam block, showing him how to make a tower. 

 

Dean clapped his hands whenever he and Cas constructed the tower, proud of his hard work. But, with a wave of his arm, Dean knocked it down, which made him giggle even more, feeling silly and playful. Sam loved to see Dean so happy, it warmed his heart and made him feel good about his parenting skills. He was sure that Cas felt the same way. 

 

The next day, Sam was getting Dean ready to go to the park, while Cas packed his diaper bag, making sure to grab everything they might need, going a little overboard, as well. With a baby, you could never be too prepared. 

 

Once Dean was dressed, Sam picked him up, and held him on his hip, as the three of them headed out to the impala, where Sam buckled Dean into his carseat, and gave him a toy to play with, in case he got bored on the way. After making sure Dean was okay, they headed to the park, that wasn't too far from the bunker. Dean was excited to go somewhere and looked out the window, gasping and cooing at everything they passed, his eyes wide and curious. 

 

"What'cha see, Deano?" Sam asked, looking into the rearview mirror and smiling at Dean. Then, he turned to Cas. "He's excited." He said, chuckling softly. Cas did the same, figuring Dean would enjoy the car ride. 

 

It wasn't long until they reached the park, and Sam had Cas use his angel mojo to conjure up a large stroller to put Dean in, so they didn't have to carry him around all day. Unbuckling Dean from his carseat, Sam smiled and nuzzled him, before he buckled him into the stroller and the three headed over to the sandbox. 

 

When they reached the sandbox, Sam took Dean out of the stroller, and sat him down in the sandbox. Sam grunts, as he sits down, on the edge with Dean. Dean grabs a handful of sand, and is about to put it in his mouth, when Cas stops him. "You don't want to eat that, Dean. It wouldn't taste very good." Cas says, with a smile. 

 

Dean just giggles innocently, and scoops up a handful of sand, watching it run out of his hand, curiously. It was crazy that something as simple as a handful of sand could entertain Dean so easily. But Dean had the mind of a baby, and babies thought everything was interesting, and they could make a toy out of just about anything, even hair. 

 

After about an hour in the sandbox, Dean got fussy, and started to cry. Sam frowned. "What's wrong, Dean?" He cooed, checking Dean's diaper, and finding it to be a bit wet, but not too bad. "Hmmm. You're not that wet. Maybe you're hungry." Sam said, as he pulled a bottle out of the diaper bag, and offered it to Dean, but he was still crying. "Not hungry, either, huh? Well, maybe you just want some cuddles." Sam cooed, as he pulled Dean into his arms, and cuddled him close, gently shushing him, as he rocked from side to side. 

 

Dean whimpered softly, as he started to calm down, eyelids drooping a bit. "Aww. Looks like someone's getting tired." Sam cooed, as he gave Dean his pacifier and smoothed down his hair, as he stood up, and carried Dean back to the impala, gently putting him in his carseat, trying not to wake him up. 

 

Sam climbed in, followed by Cas, then they headed back to the bunker, where Sam laid Dean down on his bed, watching him as he slept, making sure he didn't roll off the bed or anything like that. It was so peaceful to watch Dean sleep, and Sam didn't know why. Soon, he actually found himself joining him, and both brothers were curled up together, sleeping quietly. 

It had been an exciting day, so far, and even Daddies needed their rest. Naptime wasn't just for babies. 

Cas went upstairs to check on the brothers after not hearing anything out of them for a while. He stopped and stood in the doorway of Dean's room, smiling at the sight before him. Grabbing a blanket, Cas laid it over the sleeping brothers and made his way back downstairs to do a bit of housework, so Sam would have more time with Dean, when they woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam woke up a few hours later, sitting up and yawning. He looked over at Dean and smiled, seeing that he was waking up, too. "Hey, sleepyhead. You have a nice nap? Daddy did." He cooes, as he unsnaps Dean's onesie and checks his diaper, finding it wet. He tsks playfully, and grabs the supplies, tickling Dean, before changing him into two very thick diapers, and snapping up his onesie, which he had a bit of difficulty doing, because of the thick diapers. 

Sam chuckles, as Dean rolls onto his tummy and kicks his legs, double-diapered butt in plain view. "Silly boy. What're you doin'? Huh?" He cooed as he patted Dean's bottom, grinning at the crinkly noises the diapers made. "I wanna take a picture of you, cutie pie!" Sam cooes as he gets up and finds a camera, turning it on and smiling. "Look at Daddy, buddy." He cooes, as Dean turns his head. Sam snaps a few pictures of Dean, making sure to get ones that showed his cute, padded butt. He couldn't wait to show Cas. 

Dean rolled onto his back, and gurgled excitedly, as he played with his feet, accidentally letting out a loud fart. Sam caught a whiff of it and smiled. "Wow, Dean! That's so bad, buddy!" He says, as he picks Dean up and nuzzles him. "Come on, crinkle butt, let's go see Uncle Cas!" Sam cooed, as he headed downstairs to find Cas reading a book. 

Cas looked up from his book, and smiled at Dean, watching as Sam gently put him down on the floor to play. Dean crawled over to one of his toys and sat down, his diaper bulge plainly visible, as his bowlegs spread apart. "Hmm. Is there something different, about you, Dean? I think I need to take a closer look." Cas said, as he walked over to Dean, and sat down on the floor beside him. His eyes immediately went to Dean's diaper bulge, and he grinned, gently placing a hand against the front of Dean's onesie.

"Oh, that's what it is!" Cas said as he smiled at Dean, who smiled back at him. "Are you a happy boy, Dean? I think you are! You look happy." Cas says, removing his hand from Dean's onesie. Sam decided to join the two, picking up a toy and showing it to Dean, trying to get him to move into a cute pose. 

Dean gurgled and flopped onto his tummy, taking the toy from Sam, and chewing on it, all while wiggling his bottom. "You like to show off, don't you, Deano?" Sam cooed, as he patted Dean's bottom, and smiled. 

Cas chuckled, as Dean rolled over, onto his back, and smiled up at his caretakers. Cas and Sam couldn't help but smile back, and tickle Dean all over, making him squeal and giggle adorably. 

After Dean got bored of playing, Cas scooped him up, and sat him in his lap, kissing his cheek, and gently nuzzling him. Dean gurgled and leaned against Cas, playing with the buttons on his shirt, trying to pull them off. "No, no, Dean. Don't do that, little one." Cas says, as he hands Dean a ring of teething keys, and smiles. 

Dean chews on one of the keys and smiles, drooling a bit. "So, what do we do, now? Eat? Play? Cuddle?" Cas asked, as he ruffled Dean's hair, and watched him play with the teething keys, chewing and drooling all over them. 

Dean just smiled up at Cas and blushed as he offered him the drool-covered keys. "Thank you, Dean." Cas says, as he takes the keys from Dean, and holds them with his index finger and thumb, not wanting to touch the drool. 

Dean gurgles and claps his hands happily. Sam chuckles. "What're you so happy for, baby?" He cooes, as he tickles Dean's tummy. Dean just smiles at Sam, and shifts in place, enjoying the extra bulk from his thick diapers. 

Sam chuckles. "You like those diapers, huh, buddy? Well, Daddy likes them, too." Sam cooed, as he leaned down and kissed Dean's nose. 

Cas grins as he takes Dean and sets him on his lap. Cas covers his eyes with his hands and gasps lightly, “Where’d Dean go?” He then uncovers his eyes and smiles at Dean, “Oh, there he is!” 

Dean giggles and cooes excitedly, clapping his hands. He liked that. It didn’t take much to make Dean smile, or giggle, which is what made this whole thing so cute. It was so pleasing to see Dean’s face light up with a happy smile or to hear an adorable giggle.

Cas continues to play peek-a-boo with Dean, causing him and Sam to chuckle at Dean’s reaction. He was just the most perfect and cutest baby the two had ever seen. Sam looks at Dean, “You gettin' hungry, Buddy?” Sam asks, he was getting hungry himself. He could just take the Impala to a fast food restraunt real quick. Sam stands up and pulls on his shoes as he looks at the two. “How about we all go? To pick up the food. Take Dean on a little car ride.” Sam says. Cas nods, bouncing Dean lightly, “Would you like that, Dean?” He asks. 

Dean cooes happily, looking up at Sam, with a smile. He didn’t really understand what they were saying, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to do whatever it is they were talking about. And most babies loved to travel, even if it was just to town, so this would be fun, for Dean. Dean babbles, and grips Cas’ coat, as he starts to get up.

Cas laughs, “Alright, Buddy. Lets get some shoes and a jacket on you.” Sam says, as he heads to Dean's room and grabs the diaper bag, and Dean’s jacket and shoes, along with some socks. He carries them back out to Cas, who puts them on Dean. 

Sam hoists the diaper bag on his shoulder as he grabs the keys to the Impala and his wallet. Cas gets his shoes on and places Dean in his carseat, buckling the straps. Cas carries him out to the Impala and places him in the backseat, securing the carseat and then climbing in the passenger seat while Sam hops into the drivers seat.

On the way there, Dean suckles on his pacifier, and bats at the toys dangling from the top of his carseat, to keep himself occupied. It satisfies him for a while, but then, he gets tired of them, and wants something different to play with. He spits out his pacifier, and starts to fuss, tears forming in his eyes. He’s just about to start crying when they reach the restaurant, and Cas turns around to calm him down.

Sam pulls into the parking lot of the restraunt and turns off the car. Cas turns around in his seat, patting Dean’s leg reassuringly, “Don’t worry. We’re here.” Cas cooes.

Cas zaps himself out of the car and around to get Dean. Sam climbs out of the car and jumps slightly when Cas appears in front of him, already opening the car door and reaching in to unstrap Dean and pick him up. “Jesus, Cas. You could’ve just walked.” Sam mutters as he opens the door to the restraunt, holding it for Cas. He smiles as he carries Dean in his arms and into the restraunt. “That’s no fun though.” Cas says.

Dean rests his head on Cas’ shoulder, sucking on his coat gently, as he is carried into the restaurant. A few people stare at them and whisper to each other, but Dean doesn’t notice, he just smiles at the pretty girl behind the counter, who gives him a smile back, and comments on how cute he is. 

Cas rubs Deans back as Sam orders their food, ordering Dean some mashed potatoes. The girl behind the counter takes their orders and smiles at them as they take a booth, waiting for their food. Cas sets Dean down next to him in the booth.

Cas smiles and rests his head on his hand, meeting Sam's gaze.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Sam asks, swallowing the lump in his throat, and staring into Cas’ beautiful blue eyes. Dean cooes and plays with a sugar packet, ripping it open, and getting sugar all over. 

Cas moves the case of sugar packets out of Dean’s reach and gives Sam his full attention, his eyebrows scrunching together in concern. “Of course. Is everything alright, Sam?”

"I…uh. Well, this is hard to explain, so I’m just gonna come right out and say it….I love you. I’ve secretly loved you for over a year now. If you’re willing, maybe we could get together? Go on a date sometime? We can have Gabriel babysit Dean." Sam says, blushing heavily, glad to have gotten that out.

 

Dean starts to get fussy, banging his hand against the table. “Whew. I’m so glad I finally got that off my chest.” Sam says, as he brings their food to the table, and Dean grabs his potatoes, spilling it on the table, and crying.

"Me too." Cas says, squeezing his hand again. He frowns when Dean spills his potatoes. He grabs the bowl from Dean and starts to clean up his mess.

 

"Aww, Dean. You’re okay, baby boy." Sam cooes, as he rubs Dean’s back, trying to soothe him. "Hey, Dean. You hungry? Want some nummy potatoes?" Sam asks, getting a bite of food, and spooning it into Dean’s mouth. Dean’s eyes widen, and he calms down, eating messily. "There we go. Good boy." Sam cooes as he feeds Dean, until he's full, and starts to eat his own food. 

Sam laughs, and eats some more of his food. Dean grunts and starts to mess his diaper, causing people sitting around them, to make disgusted faces. “Hey, stop that! He can’t help it!” Sam growls.

Cas glares at them, grabbing the diaper bag. “I’ll change him, I’ll be right back.“ Cas says as he picks Dean up. He glances at the people around them, staring at them, then back at Sam. “Don’t kill anyone.” Sam says. 

Cas takes Dean to the restroom, lays a changing mat on the ground, since he's a bit too big for the infant sized changing table, and starts to change Dean’s diaper, taping a new one around his waist. He picks Dean back up, puts the changing mat back in the bag and takes Dean back to the booth.

 

Dean whines, and lays his head on Cas’ shoulder, and yawns, closing his eyes, and starting to fall asleep in his arms. “Awww….he’s sleepy, Cas. Wanna head back home and get our little boy to bed?” Sam asks.

Cas smiles, rubbing Deans back gingerly. “Yeah, let's get him home,” Cas murmurs, getting his wallet out and paying for the meal. He walks out to the impala and sets Dean in the car seat, buckling him in and setting a blanket over him.

Dean sleeps on the way home, gently sucking on his pacifier, his hand loosely gripping his blankie. 

At the bunker, Sam is picking out some pajamas to dress Dean in, for bedtime. He’s so glad that he and Cas have the same feelings for each other. 

Cas is holding Dean in his arms watching Sam pick out his clothes. 

"Alright. Little moon and star pj’s for our baby boy, tonight." Sam says, as Cas lays Dean down on the changing table. "Here, I’ll get the bottoms, you get the top." Sam says, as he starts to put Dean’s bottoms on.

Cas nods, taking off Dean's shirt and putting on the new one, smiling at how cute Dean looked. “He must have been all tuckered out.” Cas says.

Dean gently suckles his pacifier, kicking his feet a bit, as Sam picks him up, and gently lays him down in his bed with Mr. Bear. 

"Oh, I’m tired, you wanna head to the bedroom?" Sam asks, as he wraps his arm around Cas, his hand making its’ way down, and smacking Cas’ ass.

Cas blushes and grins, gripping Sam’s shirt collar, and pulling him down to his level. "Thought you’d never ask." He says. It comes out a bit airy, but Sam has that effect on Cas.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam wakes up later than usual, the next morning, and goes to check on Dean, his eyes widening when he walks into his room, which has changed into a large nursery with little ducks and bees on the pale blue walls. Dean lay awake in his large wooden crib, staring up at the mobile above his head. 

Sam smiles as he walks over to the crib, and cooes down at Dean. "Hey, buddy. You're up early, this morning. Come here, let's get you changed, okay?" Sam cooes, as he lifts Dean out of the crib and carries him over to the changing table, gently laying him down, and removing his pj's. "My goodness. Someone's wet, this morning. Yes, he is!" Sam cooes, as he is changing Dean into a dry diaper and a plain blue onesie. 

Cas yawns and walks into the nursery, smiling at Dean. "Good morning, you two." He says, as he kisses Sam's lips, and Dean's cheek. "Daddy Cas is in a good mood, today." Sam says, as he kisses Cas back, blushing slightly. "Come here, sweetheart." Cas cooes, as he takes Dean into his arms, and kisses him all over, holding him close. 

"Awww! Daddy Cas loves you a lot, Deano." Sam cooed, as he followed Cas downstairs, to fix some breakfast for himself and Cas, while Dean plays in his playpen that Cas had set up in the kitchen. 

"Want some eggs and sausage, babe?" Sam asks. Cas nods. "Sure. That sounds good, Sam." Cas says, smiling at Dean, as he places him in his playpen, with Mr. Bear and a few other toys. "Have fun, baby." He cooes, as he makes some coffee. 

Dean gurgles happily, as he plays with his toys, tossing them out of the playpen, and giggling innocently as Cas picks each toy up, and playfully scolds Dean, as he puts the toys back in the playpen. 

Cas walks over to Sam, and wraps his arms around him, kissing his cheek lovingly, as he watches him cook. "Looks good, babe. Ah. I see you're going all out with the apron, huh? Well, 'mr. mom', I gotta say, you make it work." Cas says, with a coy laugh. 

Suddenly, there is a loud thud, and Dean is heard wailing, on the other side of the kitchen. Cas rushes over to him, and sees that he has fallen out of his playpen, and has hit his chin on the hard floor. "Oh, baby! What happened? Come here, let me kiss your boo-boo." Cas soothes, as he picks Dean up, and kisses his chin, which was bruised badly, and bleeding. 

"Hey, hun, can you go grab a bandage? Dean's hurt himself and he's bleeding!" Cas says, holding Dean close, gently rocking him in his arms. Sam turns off the skillet and runs to the bathroom, grabbing a blue bandage and returning to Cas and Dean. 

"Oh, my poor baby! You got one nasty boo-boo, on your chin. Well, Daddy Sammy's gonna make it better. I promise." Sam cooes as he gently cleans off Dean's bleeding chin, before putting the band aid on his chin, and kissing it. 

"Alright, baby boy. I think you'll be okay, yeah? Let's eat." Sam says, as he grabs two plates and puts eggs and sausage on each one, while Dean sat in his highchair, whimpering and whining from his sore chin. "It'll get better baby." Cas cooes, as he offers some of his eggs to Dean, which he hungrily eats. 

Sam smiles. "I can't wait for our date, tonight, babe." He says, as he finishes up his food, and takes their plates to the sink to be washed. 

(skip to tonight...)

"Hey, we need to feed Dean before we go." Cas says. Sam nods and goes to grab a bottle for Dean. 

Sam smiled as he made his way back up the stairs, carrying a bottle and a bib in his hands. “Okay, here you go. Oh, and I grabbed a bib too, just in case.” He says, handing the bottle and bib to Cas.

"Thanks, Love," Cas smiles, kissing Sam’s cheek. He leans over the crib and ties the bib around Deans neck, and puts the bottle in Deans mouth, placing the blanket underneath it so Dean didn’t have to worry about holding it up in his sleep. He sighs and stands back up, smiling at Sam. "There we go." He cooes.

"Hey, are you sure he should be drinking a bottle in his sleep? He could choke. Here, I’ll feed him, you go get ready for our date.” Sam says, gently picking Dean up, and cradling him, as he feeds him the bottle.

"Oh, right. Thanks babe. I’m gonna shower." Cas says with a smile. Cas walks into his room and into the bathroom, turning on the water. Cas undresses and jumps in, he couldn’t wait for his date with Sam.

Sam smiles, as Dean finishes up his bottle. He burps him, which wakes him up slightly, but he goes right back to sleep. Sam gently lays Dean back down in his crib, giving him his pacifier, then, he goes to get dressed. 

Cas finishes up his shower and turns it off, hopping and wrapping a towel around his waist after drying himself off. He walks back into his room, and pulls on some boxers, black slacks, a blue button up shirt, and white tie. When Sam walks in he smiles at him.

Sam smiles back at Cas. “Hey, the baby’s asleep. Now, I’m gonna go get dressed. It won’t take very long. And I’d hate to keep you waiting.” Sam says, heading to his room, and changing into a nice red plaid button down, jeans, and a denim jacket. He sighs, and walks back out to Cas.

Cas smiles when Sam walks back out to him, “You look nice.” Cas says, as he takes hold of Sam’s hand and leads him downstairs. Cas walks into the kitchen and gets a drink of water, leaning against the counter, “So, what did you have planned hun?” Cas asks.

"Well, I just thought we’d go out for dinner at a nice restaurant. I’ve already made reservations, and Gabriel should be here any minute." Sam says, kissing Cas, and hugging him. Cas smiles, “Sounds great.” Cas kisses him back, placing his hands on Sam’s waist.

"Hey, we should get going, so we can keep our reservations. Uh, there’s a list of contact numbers on the fridge, and there’s some bottles in the fridge, that are already made up, you just have to warm them a bit. Like Cas said, he should be no trouble." Sam says, as he and Cas head out, leaving Gabriel with the baby.

Gabe waves bye, locking the door behind them. He heads upstairs and enters the nursery quietly, careful not to wake the baby. He leans over the crib, a smile spreading on his face, “Such a cute baby.” He cooes. 

Cas smiles at Sam, opening the car door for Sam. Once he jumps in, Cas shuts the door and goes around to the drivers side, hopping in and starting the car, driving to the restraunt.

Sam smiles at Cas, making small talk, on the way to the restaurant, with the radio playing softly. “This is going to be so nice, Cas. I haven’t been on a date in a long time.” Sam says. Meanwhile, back at the house, Dean whimpers and opens his eyes, sensing that his Daddies aren’t there. He tears up and starts to cry. 

Gabe picks Dean up, “Hey, big guy. I’m Gabe, I’m gonna take care of you tonight while your Daddies go out on a date.” Gabe bounces Dean a bit, patting his back.

Cas pulls into the restraunt parking lot. Shutting off the car, hopping out, and opening Sam’s door for him. He holds his hand out to him, “Shall we?”

Dean wails and fusses, wanting his Daddies. He didn’t know Gabe, and he was scared of meeting new people, even if they were nice. He’s hungry and wet, and uncomfortable. Sam grins, and kisses Cas, as he leads him into the restaurant.

Gabe feels Dean’s diaper, “Someones got a wet diaper, huh? Don't worry, Kiddo. I got this." He cooes, as he lays Dean down on the changing table and starts to change him into a nice, dry diaper. 

 

Dean drinks the bottle hungrily, looking up at Gabe the whole time. “Hey, did you see the way that waiter looked at us? What an asshole.” Sam says, frowning, as he sits down, and takes Cas’ hand, gently rubbing his fingers.

Gabe smiles, “There ya go, bet you feel better now, huh?” Gabe cooes softly, leaning against the counter while Dean drinks.

Cas shrugs his shoulders, squeezing his hand gently, “Its okay, don’t let her ruin our good time, Love.”

 

"I know. But it just makes me mad, though. You know, some people are lucky to have someone who loves them." Sam says, as he opens his menu and starts looking over it.

Cas sighs, opening his menu, “Yeah, I guess some people Just don't get that.” The waiter comes by soon, pen and pad in hand asking what kind of drinks they wanted

 

"Uh, I’ll take water, thanks." Sam says, nervously, as the waiter gives them a look again. Their night wasn’t going too well. 

Dean finished the bottle and had been burped. He got bored, so Gabriel took him back up to the nursery and put him in his bouncer.

Cas looks up from his menu, uo at Sam, up to the waiter and back at Sam, sighing. “Same, please. Thank you.” The waiter leaves, and Cas takes Sam’s hands in his. “Hey, look at me.” He says softly.

Gabe smiles as he places Dean in the bouncer, watching him play in it. When Cas and Sam said that Dean was a perfect baby, they meant it.

 

Dean squeals and giggles happily, as he bounces, smiling at Gabriel who made silly faces at him, to make him laugh. Sam looks up at Cas, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. 

Gabe makes more faces at Dean, eventually taking him out of the bouncer, setting him down on the ground and pulling out some toys for Dean to play with

 

Dean giggles at Gabriel, and grabs onto his hair, tugging on it. Sam smiles at Cas, wrapping his arms around him, and holding him tight. “Oh, god, I love you so much, baby.” He says.

"I love you too, so, so much," Cas murmurs in Sam’s ear, hugging him tightly.

Gabe laughs and grabs Dean's hand. He picks up some legos and shows Dean what to do with them, sticking them together.

"I don’t even care about eating. I just wanna be with you. What do you say we rent a motel room for a few hours?" Sam asks, wanting to have sex with Cas. Dean giggles and grabs a lego, putting it in his mouth.

Cas chuckles, grabbing Sam’s hand, “Let's go babe.” He says. Since they hadn’t ordered anything, they didn’t have to pay, Cas leads them out of the restraunt and back to the car.

Gabe takes the lego out of Dean’s mouth, “No, no Dean. You can’t put that in your mouth.” He scolds. 

Dean fusses and starts to cry, because Gabriel took his lego away. Little toys like that were very interesting to Dean, but unfortunately, he loved to put small pieces in his mouth. That’s why Sam and Cas bought lots of soft toys. Sam grinned and followed Cas out to the car. 

Gabe frowns, messing his hair. "I know, I know, but you can’t put that in your mouth, Dean. I’m sorry Bud.” Gabe says, as he puts the legos away, giving Dean a stuffed bear that had a little jingly bell inside it, like a rattle. He shook it to show Dean what it did.

Cas opened Sams door for him, helping him inside the impala. He shuts the door and climbs in on his side, starting the car and driving to the nearest hotel there was. Once they get there, Cas books them a room and drags Sam to it, grinning wildly.

Dean stops crying, and looks at the bear curiously, then, he shook it, cooing and giggling at the jingling sound. He liked this toy, it was soft and cuddly and it made noise too.

Sam grins back at Cas. “Whoa, Cas, slow down. I need to call Gabe and tell him we’ll be gone all night. I hope he won’t be mad.” Sam says, pulling out his phone and calling Gabriel. “Hey, Gabe. It’s Sam. Cas and I are gonna stay in a motel room tonight, so I guess you’ll be sleeping over. Sorry.” He says.

Cas rolls his eyes, smiling. Gabe answers the phone, “Oh? Alright, I think that’ll be fine. Dean and I are getting along quite well. Alright, say bye to your Daddies Dean!” Gabe says, as he holds the phone to Dean’s ear.

Dean gurgles excitedly, and tries to take Gabe's phone away, smiling when he hears Sam and Cas saying goodbye to him. Sam hangs up, and places his phone on the bedside table. He turns to Cas, grinning, as he unbuttons his plaid shirt, and takes it off, along with the tee beneath it, then, he removes his jeans. “I’ll let you take off my underwear, Cas.” Sam says seductively. 

Cas smirks as he shrugs off his jacket, unbuttons his shirt, and pulls off his tie, tossing them on the floor. He unbuttons his jeans and pulls those off too, grabbing Sams hips and pulling him close, kissing him roughly as he pushes him down on the bed. Cas hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Sam’s boxers, slipping them off, with a grin.

 

Sam grins, and sits up, pulling off Cas’ pants and underwear, kissing him passionately. “Oh, baby, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, and you’re gonna love it.” Sam moans.

Cas groans, biting on Sam’s lower lip gently, “Gettin’ hard just thinkin’ ‘bout it.” Cas leans down, kissing Sam’s stomach and hips, nipping lightly at his hips and thighs

 

Sam groans, and sighs. “Okay, babe, roll over, I’m ready to give it to you. This will be a wonderful night.” Sam says, getting up, and positioned.

Dean sits on the kitchen floor, while Gabriel is cooking himself a microwave meal. “Ahhbuhhbuhh…..” Dean cooes raising up his bear to Gabriel, wanting to share his toy with him.

Cas rolls over like Sam says, getting in his hands and knees, positioning himself for Sam. “Fuck me hard, babe.”

Gabe leans down and smiles, shaking the bear. Gabriel stands back up, picking up Dean, “Do you like your bear, Deanie?”

 

"Okay, babe. Hold onto something." Sam says, as he slowly slides his cock into Cas’ hole, gripping his hips, as he starts to fuck him hard. "Ohh…..God!" Sam moans, as he starts panting heavily.

Dean cooes, and hugs Gabriel, and rests his head on his shoulder, yawning softly. He was getting sleepy, and had a dirty diaper. 

Cas’ back arches in pleasure, a moan racking his body as he reaches down and starts fisting his already hard cock, “God, Babe..” Cas trails off, panting hard.

Gabe sets his food on the counter, taking Dean upstairs and laying him on the changing table. He changes Deans diaper, laying him back on his shoulder and patting his back, soothing him.

 

Dean yawns, and falls asleep in Gabriel’s arms. Sam moans. “Oh, babe. This feels so good. You doin’ okay? I’m not hurting you, am I?” Sam asks, as he stops for a moment.

"No, god, you’re doing amazing. Keep going," Cas encourages, gripping the bed sheets tightly in one hand.

Gabe smiles and lays him down in the crib, staying for a while to make sure Dean stays asleep.

 

Sam grins. The sex session continues for about another hour, before they’re both tired out, and laying in bed together, kissing and laughing at each other.

Dean rolls over onto his back, and smiles, as he descends into a calm, peaceful slumber, under the watchful eyes of his babysitter. 

Cas cuddles up aganst Sam, panting lightly, “That was… great,” Cas chuckles, yawning slightly.  
Gabe smiles and covers dean with a blanket, heading downstairs and eating his dinner, before falling asleep on the couch to night time tv.

 

"Oh, I know it was, babe. It was awesome. But, I’m tired now. So, shall we go to sleep?" Sam asks, wrapping his arms around his lover, kissing his forehead, as he slowly falls asleep.

Dean sleeps through the night, without waking up. He’s gotten better at that, and he feels safe with Gabriel there, to take care of him.

"Mhm," Cas murmurs softly, falling asleep in Sams arms. The next morning Cas wakes up before Sam, but stays in bed with him, playing with his hair.

Gabe wakes up early, cleaning up the house while Dean slept, making him some oatmeal for when he woke up.

 

Sam opens his eyes and smiles at Cas. “Hey babe. You ready to go back home and see the baby?” Sam asks, kissing Cas, as he started to get up.

Dean sleeps for about another hour, then wakes up crying from a full diaper and a hungry tummy.

"Mhm," Cas murmurs, kissing Sam back. He gets up, "I’m gonna shower really quick, okay?"

Gabe comes upstairs, “Good morning, Deanie.” He picks Dean up from the crib, already able to smell his diaper, “Lets get you out of that stinky diaper.” Gabe lays Dean down and starts changing his diaper, “Your Daddies are gonna be home soon, Deanie.”

Dean smiles and babbles excitedly, kicking and squirming on the changing table. He loved Gabe, but he loved his Daddies even more. 

Sam smiles. “Okay, babe. But, don’t take too long, alright. I’m sure Dean has missed us.” Sam says, as he’s getting dressed. He remembers last night, and grins widely. It was one of the best nights of his life.

"Okay." Cas grins, kissing Sam’s cheek. He hops in the shower and washes himself clean. He finishes and gets out, drying himself and dressing.

Gabe finishes changing Dean, and dresses him in a cute green dinosaur onesie, along with matching socks. 

Dean couldn't wait for his Daddies to be home, so they could all cuddle and play together.


End file.
